The Cross Between My worlds
by The Offical FanGurl
Summary: Hannah (Kanda's little sister) like to hang out with her creepypasta friends. But one day when Hannah was going to see her friends she had someone follow her and there will either be a big fight or big meeting anf friendship. Hannah and Jeff The Killer are a couple but Hannah Also loves Ben with Jeff. what will happen if he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I woke around three in the morning as usual to go to my happy place. Getting up and dressed I decided to bring some treats. Quickly as soon as got out of my room, I walked and jumped off the railing. Usually landing on the floor gently as I did. I rushed to the kitchen before the cook woke up and grabbed some snacks such as, beer, cheesecake, kidney and candy. If you couldn't tell by now I'm going to Slender Man's mansion to spend some time with my creepypasta friends.

I normally sneak out of the so called place I call 'home'. About to step out of my 'home' I heard someone calling my name "Hannah where are you going?' Allen asked. Sighing "Somewhere" "and where is that" He asked tilting his head. "at a friends house" I said "at three o clock in the morning with beers?" Allen asked. In that second I used my antiakuma powers yes powers not weapon to block Allen from me so I ran and jumped off the cliff.

"ya hoooo" I yelled as the breeze of wind hit me as I fell. I landed on the ground and undid the spell. I ran to the mansion. Arriving I just opened the door didn't knock or anything. "WAKE UP OR I WILL WAKE YOU UP" I yelled. Everyone rushed down to see me. "Hello baby" Eyeless Jack said dipping me and kissing my cheek. Rolling my eyes I gave him the kidney. "thank you, oh yeah I hate you" Eyeless Jack said "hate you too"

"hi Hannah" Maskie said shyly. "don't think I didn't forget about you" I said fishing for the cheesecake from my bag. I got it and gave it too him "thanks" He said hugging me. Smiling a got out the beers and handed one to Jeff and Ben. Which they both kissed my cheeks for that. Noticing Sally wasn't here. "where sally" I asked Slender Man. "right behind you" Turning around not waisting time Sally took the candy from my hands.

"What about me" Slender Man asked. I grabbed his tie and pulling him close to me. I kissed him. "there" I said smirking. His white cheeks turned red. I ran and jumped on the couch. "stop jumping on the couch" Slender Man said "im sorry" I said. Ben and I started to play video games. When Slender Man walked in the room holding something with his tentacles. Turning around to see what he was holding I took a sip of ben's beer.

Slender Man was holding Allen. My eyes went wide. "do you know him" Slender Man asked. "sadly" "is he your boyfriend" Jeff slurred drunk as hell. "n-no" both of faces were red. "Slendy put him down" I commanded. It was as if Allen saw an akuma because activated his antiakuma weapon. "what are you doing stupid?" I asked "their dangerous" Allen said

"well what was your first clue?"I asked sarcastically. "Kanda is not going to like this" Allen said "you wouldn't dare" "oh yes I would" Allen said. As soon as he said that Jeff became sober and stepped in front of me with his knife. "guys stop it" I said "fine" Jeff said. "Im sorry" Jeff said holding me. "its fine" "lets go" Alllen said "no"

"why" Allen said. "you cant just walk in here and interrupt something I have been doing for two years and tell me go" Holding Jeff too. "if you tried..." saying but getting interrupted by Allen picking me up and walking me to 'home' Pouting I let him. "bye see you later" I said to my friends waving. Waving back Jeff and Ben look pissed as fuck. _"Oh shit" _I thought.

"Kanda is going to be pissed to know that his little sister was hanging out with with those things" Allen said "they are humans well slender man and ben is not" Crossing my arms I stuck my tongue out at Allen. Once we arrived everyone was up. I ran to my room. Grabbing my lap top I called for ben. He quickly popped up on the scream. "im happy to see you, Allen sucks" I said pouting. He came half way out of my screen and kissed me.

"sorry" He said. "don't be sorry you did nothing it was all stupid allen" "yeah, but lets put that aside for a moment what if Jeff finds out about us, I know you love the both of us but he doesn't" Ben asked looking into my eyes. "he will understand" There was a 'knock' at my door. "have to go bye" I said closing the lid thankfully he went back into the lap top before I did that or that would be bad.

"come in" Saying that I fixed my long hair. Kanda opened the door and came in, "Allen told me about the killers". 'you cant make me separate from them" I said crossing my arms. Im as stubborn as him. "Actually I was hoping I could meet them"Kanda said.

And That's the start of the cross between my Worlds!

**A/N**

**I thought that was pretty good for a first chapter don't you think? Review it to tell how you feel about this chapter. a follow will be greatly appreciated, thank you and good bye. Or Good Night!_ I don't own creepypasta or d garyman biotches so don't suw me_**

**Writer: *falls on bed glad im finished* **

**Jeff: time for bed darling**

**Writer: But im not tired Jeffy **

**Jeff: *pulls out knife* .SLEEP. **

**Writer: Not without my good night kiss *points to cheek***

**Jeff: god your stubborn *kisses cheek* Goodnight Darling**

**Writer: good night *lays in bed as Jeff leaves* *turns to see ben*and hello...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello Its me, someone had to ask me for the first chapter how do you kiss a man with no mouth or face ( slender man) and by the way he does have a mouth that only Hannah knows about. Thank you for the not a a lot but thank you for all the reads that you give this book. **

"really?" I asked sort of cheering up. Nodding Kanda sat down, "are you with any of them?". "yes brother I am" I said looking down even know I wasn't ashamed. I love Jeff and then again I love Ben too. _"I'm such a confused girl" _I thought. "well I have a mission that will only take about on hour ok" Kanda said "ok." Just before leaving my room Kanda kiss my forehead.

Once he left my lap top started to ring because I had a video chat call. I opening my laptop notice the call is from my Best friend Alexis, so I answer. "Hello" I said answering. "hi did you hear about the two girls trying to kill another girl just to see slender man?" Lexi (that's what I call her) said "yeah that seems stupid" I said giggling.

(Lexi don't know that I know the creppypastas) "Yeah but I would do anything to see Slender Man, but not kill anyone" Lexi said _"all id have to do is walk to his mansion" _I said in my head. "do you wanna come over" She asked tilting her head. "I would love to but, wait I will need to do something but yeah that seems like fun see you at 8?" I asked "yeah oh yeah tell Lavi I said Hi" Lexi said just before ending the call.

As soon as she did that I made a list of what to do.:

[] Kill Allen

[] See komui for powers

[] talk to ben

[] show Kanda creepypastas

[] go to Lexi's house

I put down the pen I used to write the list. "so first is, kill allen, that should be easy" I said getting up and opening my. I turned on my phone and turned on a random song which was Wicked Popular. I put in my ear buds. Going to Allen I stop by Lavi to tell him Lexi said hi. "hey Hannah" Allen said. I was furious. I punched him.

I got my list out. "next" Walking to Komui I started to hum Popular. 'hello Hannah lets look at your powers" komui said. I did that

"next" I said getting out the list. "oh jeeze" I turned on my computer and called for Ben. "hello" Ben said leaning in to kiss me. I stopped him. "look Ben im sorry we cant see each other any more" I said. Surprised ben asked why. "because if I was faithful to Jeff and I found out that he was cheating on me that would break my heart"

"fine but can I get one more kiss" Ben begged. Sighing I kissed him. As soon as closed my laptop there was a knock on my door.I opened it to see Lexi. "what are you doing here" I asked pulling her in my room making sure no one saw her. "I didn't want to wait" she said flipping her long brown hair. "fine but you have to help me pack" I said. _"I guess I will show her the creepypastas" _I thought.

We packed some clothing and some stuff. "come on" Opening the window. "what no" Lexi said. "Je- I mean a friend did it" "a friend ohh" Lexi said raising her eyebrow. "yes a friend, and there are some friends I want you to meet" "ok what are we waiting for" Lexi asked stepping through the window and landing on the ground safely. "Kanda" I said simply as I jumped out the window landing perfectly on the ground.

"I'm here lets go" Big brother said with no emotion as excepted from him. "ok lets go follow me" I said walking to the mansion. Arriving at the mansion I for first time knocked on the door. There was no answer. I got fed up in about 5 minutes of waiting so I just opened the door and walked in. "I knocked on the damn door you lazy asses" I yelled. "Heyy"Jeff said hugging me. "hey baby are you okay?" I asked looking into his eyelidless eyes. He looked as if has been crying.

"no I need to tell you something" Jeff said. "omg is that Slender man" Lexi sqealed running towards Slender man. "yes" Slender man said. "what babe" "ok a couple of nights ago I got drunk as hell. And I cheated on you with Jane" Jeff said about to cry. I giggled and kissed him. "what aren't you mad" He asked confused. "no because I cheated an you with ben" I said. He chuickled. "im glad because if you didn't I would have to let go cheat on me. And I cant do that" Jeff said smiling his beautiful smile.

"oh brother this is jeff my boyfriend" I said holding on the Jeff. "Im kanda Hannah's older brother" Kanda said holding out his hand. Smiling as Jeff took is hand Ben walked in looking pissed. "Um Ben this Lexi, Lexi this Ben" trying to show ben im not the only girl he will ever love. They started to talk and laugh. "well nice to meet you al but I think it is time for us to be leaving" Kanda said smiing for once. "but brother cant we a little longer" I asked. "fine but im going have fun at Lexi's house." Kanda said walking out.

"bye" I said waving. Turning back to Jeff I grbbed his face and kissed him. "I love you dummy" I said

My worlds just met but they haven't crossed!

**A/N**

**Hello again, I worked really hard on this book so telling your friends and follow will be greatly appreciated. **

**Wirter: stretches in releif**

**Ben: you would leave me**

**Writer: no no honey love the both of you**

**Mochiofdoom: If you could choose one who would you pick**

**writer: both**

**Mochiofdoom: No one or none**

**Writer: none because I wouldn't want to break their hearts**

**Jeff/Ben: awwww we love you too**

**Writer/Jeff/Ben: *group hug***

**Mochiofdoom: oh please kill me now**

**Jeff: that can be arranged...**


	3. Chapter 3

Now sitting on the couch cuddling with Jeff we turned on the tv and watched The Conjuring. Lexi and Ben were watching as well. I smiled at my life. I wouldn't changed it any. I didn't scream because I'm not 'that' kind of girl. But I did jump once in a while. Jeff smiled and held me tighter.

Everything was perfect unitl Jane walked in. "hey Jane" I said calmly. She grabbed Jeff and kissed him. _"im not going to let her get to me" _I thought. Jeff pushed her off. "what the hell" Jeff said wiping his mouth. Smiling I looked up to him Then he got my message. "Jane, Im with Hannah not with you, that was just a one time thing" Jeff said. "Oh don't get too excited Hannah, he will back" Jane said before leaving. Looking at Jeff with my most pitiful eyes "is she right".

"no shes wrong I was just drunk it wont happen again" Jeff said. "good" I said snuggling back with him. I checked the time. "oh dang its 10" I said. "oh well I guess we have to stay the night" Lexi said smiling at Ben. "yeah" Jeff said. "are you sure Slendy will be ok with that" "yeah I guess it will be fine for tonight" Slender man said from behind us. "you and Lexi will sleep in a room together no boys and girls sleeping together" Slender man said "yes sir" I said

"good night my prince" I said just before kissing Jeff. He kissed back. "come on Hannah, you keep kissing your going to being sleeping together" Lexi said. I broke then kiss and blushed. "good night" said Jeff. Slender Man showed us to our room even know I know this place inside and out. "good night" Changing into my batgirl night gown.

Laying down the very comfortable bed I quickly fell asleep.

**In The Middle Of The Night but not**** twelve!**

I woke up from a nightmare which is surprising sense I hang out with killers. I walked into the family room/living room. Jeff was sitting watching tv alone. So I decided to surprise him. I covered his eyes and said "guess who?" "that's very dangerous" Jeff said seriously. "why is that" Asking leaning over the back of the couch. "because I can do this" He said grabbing me and pulling me so I was laying on the couch. He was now pinning on the couch.

I started to giggle. He leant down and kissed me. "I knew it" Slender man said. Surprised we both stopped and stared at Slender man. "what did you know" "that you guys would break the one rule I gave you" Slender man said. "but we weren't sleeping" Jeff said getting off of me. "yeah but you were thinking about it, I read your mind Jeff" Slender man said. I blushed that Slender man had just said that and that Jeff was thinking that. "what ever go away" Jeff said looking down so I couldn't his face.

Slender man left after that. I lifted Jeff chin with my finger. "hey" I said. He jerked his head away. I grabbed his face and turned towards me. "look at me" "what" He said "down jerk away from me I love you" I said in a sweet voice. He looked away from me. "whats your problem mister grumpy" I said letting him go and sat next to him and crossed my arms and pretended to pout. He looked at me. I turned from him. He smiled and grabbed me by the waist and rocked me from side to side.

"don't be mean to me" I said before kissing him. "I'm sorry I just hate it when Slendy reads my mind" Jeff said. "I know I know" I said "I wonder he will do if we do sleep together?" I told Jeff watching Hetlia. "nothing" Jeff said "that's good" "what does that mean" Jeff asked "nothing" I said smiling. "yeah surreee what did you really mean" Jeff asked. "just wondering" "why" He asked. "because I wanted to know mister nosey" I said before I pecked his nose.

I fell asleep on his lap.

**In the next Morning**

I woke with my head on Jeff's lap. Jeff was still asleep. He looked peace full so I didn't wake him up. A few minutes later Jeff woke up and noticed that he slept on the couch. I looked up at him and smiled. "did I wake you up sleeping beauty" I teased. "no" He said. "your really cute when you sleep did you know that" I asked sitting up. "No I didn't most people call the police when ever they see me" Jeff said. "because they don't know you like I do thankfully" I said

"yeah do you say that" Jeff asked. "because I can have all to myself" "alright you love birds" Laughing Jack said. "don't act as if don't wish you were me" Jeff said. "shut up" Laughing jack said blushing. "aww doo you want a kiss" I asked crawling on Laughing Jack's lap. Jeff picked me up and pulled me off of Jack who wasn't laughing.

"hey Hannah why weren't you in bed" Lexi asked walking in. "uhh I slept in here with Jeff but not like that" I said "sure you were hey then why couldn't sleep with Ben" Lexi asked "beacsue you two would 'sleep' together" I said. "yeah" She said flipping her hair.

**A/N**

**Hello guys, I know most people don't really like Creppypastas but thank your for reading, and I want to give a special thanks to The Peculair Potterhead for favoriting and following my story.**

**Writer: *Hands an award to The Peculair Potterhead* Here you are and thank you.**

**The Peculair Potterhead: Thank you very much**

**Mochiofdoom: Why don't I get a award **

**Writer: Because you get to be my best friend**

**Mochiofdoom: Pssshhh I need more**

**Writer: fine heres slendy *hands slendy to Mochiofdoom***

**Mochiofdoom: *tears up* I want to thank my fans and my mom**

**Writer: *rolls eyes* Im sorry The peculiar Potterhead that you had to see that let me take you to starbucks with Jeff and Ben ok**

**The Peculair Potterhead: *nods* ok**

**Writer: lets go come on jeff and Ben...**


End file.
